The population of players playing computer-implemented games is ever-growing, especially due to the variety of features available in game play. For example, players may have the ability to play computer-implemented games which allow a player to place objects on a gameboard, interact with those objects, and receive value from game events that occur based on those objects. Often times each object may serve a particular function in a game. However, each of these objects typically functions independently of the other objects in the game.